Témoin de la destruction du monde
by Elogane
Summary: Robin n'en revenait pas. Tout était terminé. Tous les Akumas allaient disparaître les uns après les autres, laissant enfin le monde en paix après ces nombreuses années de désolation et de destruction. Lui y compris. OS sur Zone, le précurseur de D Gray Man, avec Robin !


**Petite info avant de commencer, cet OS est basé sur le One-shot "Zone", la première version de D gray man qu'il existait dans la tête d'Hoshino ! Vous pouvez le retrouver à la fin du fanbook D gray ark si vous ne connaissez pas Sinon, envoyez moi un PM, je pourrais vous passer les pages ;) Bref, c'est parti pour l'histoire !**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Robin n'en revenait pas.

Tout était terminé.

À ses pieds reposait innocemment un tas de vêtements, vides de leur propriétaire. Un large costume noir, qui autrefois avait appartenu au plus grand destructeur du monde. Un haut de forme, décoré de tissus farfelus, associé à la cravate qui traînait quelque part plus loin. Une effroyable épée, aussi large que sa propre poitrine, plantée dans le sol, marquant la tombe de cet ancien ennemi de l'humanité.

C'était fini. C'était vraiment fini.

Le Comte Millénaire n'était plus.

Robin mit un incroyable temps à s'accoutumer à l'idée. Tous les Akumas allaient disparaître les uns après les autres, laissant enfin le monde en paix après ces nombreuses années de désolation et de destruction.

Il se sentait trembler de soulagement, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux sans qu'il ne veuille les laisser tomber.

\- Moyashi ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa à quel point le champ de bataille était calme et silencieux. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, tous aussi éberlués qu'il l'était lui-même.

Kanda s'était arrêté juste derrière lui, oeillant suspicieusement les restes du Comte, mais faisant toujours face au jeune garçon.

Quoique l'était-il encore, jeune ? Tant d'années étaient passées. À l'extérieur, il ressemblait toujours au même garçon qui avait secouru la belle Lenalee tant de temps auparavant. Il ne l'avait jamais revue depuis, mais il espérait qu'elle était heureuse et avait trouvé un nouvel amour dans sa vie.

Après ça, il avait continué de suivre son Maître, dans l'espoir de le rattraper et lui rendre Abadon. Glaive que son Maître lui avait au final légué, avant de l'envoyer à coups de Jugement dans la direction de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Une autre présence se fit savoir non loin de lui, et Robin se retourna pour croiser le regard rubis de son maître. Sa manche gauche, vide, flottait dans le vent, sa main droite était toujours crispée autour de son fidèle pistolet.

\- Crétin d'assistant, tu sais que tu n'as plus de temps maintenant ? Va falloir leur dire.

Ah oui, c'était vrai. Personne n'avait découvert sa vraie nature. Après avoir vécu aussi longtemps à la Congrégation, cela relevait du miracle, même s'il était sûr que certains avaient leurs suspicions. Comme Kanda, dont les yeux faisant des allers-retours méfiants entre lui et son Maître.

\- De quoi il parle, Moyashi ?

Lavi venait d'arriver silencieusement derrière l'épéiste, les sourcils froncés, mais Robin les ignora tous les deux. Se tournant vers son Maître, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Abadon qui vibrait d'énergie dans sa main, avant de tendre le glaive vers son Maître.

\- Je vous le rends Maître. Je sais que vous me l'avez légué, mais je n'en ai plus l'utilité maintenant, et il appartenait à votre famille avant...

Cross laissa échapper un reniflement de dédain, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour récupérer le glaive magique.

\- Crétin. Toujours trop sentimental, une vraie _fille_.

Robin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à ces derniers mots. Son Maître manquait réellement de subtilité, mais il pouvait se douter que c'était voulu.

\- Moyashi. Explique toi. Maintenant.

Le ton glacial le fit se tourner à nouveau vers ses 2 camarades et amis. Lavi hochait la tête en accord avec la demands de Kanda, la confusion présente dans son regard.

\- Le Comte Millénaire est... mort, commença Robin en jetant un regard en coin sur les vêtements abandonnés au sol. Il est mort. Et tous les Akumas vont être détruits les uns après les autres.

Il sentit les yeux de son Maître dans son dos, qui devait le fusiller du regard tout en essayant de passer le message "ne-tourne-pas-autour-du-pot-ou-je-leur-annonce-moi-même-à-coup-de-Jugement".

Robin déglutit bruyamment. Il pouvait sentir les regards de Kanda et Lavi peser sur lui, ainsi que ceux de tous les autres exorcistes et supporters de la Congrégation, traqueurs comme scientifiques présents sur le terrain.

\- Moyashi... gronda Kanda

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Moyashi ! Mais je ne m'appelle pas Robin non plus...

Une douleur traversa le corps de Robin, et sa cicatrice commença à s'étirer malgré les fils qui la maintenait fermée, que Robin s'empressa de cacher de sa main. Il regarda honteusement le sol, effrayé de croiser pour l'instant le regard de ceux qu'il connaissait.

-Et cette cicatrice n'est pas une malédiction non plus...

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Littéralement. Robin pouvait sentir son squelette d'Akuma tenter d'exploser, mais réprimé par le sceau apposé sur son visage, son corps se contentait juste de brûler d'une chaleur insupportable. Alors, fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration...

-Mon nom est Julia. Je suis la grande soeur de Robin et l'Akuma qui a revêtu son corps. Je suis morte il y a quelques années dans le Nivôse, et Robin a conclu un pacte avec le Comte Millénaire. Peu de temps après, le Général Cross m'a trouvée, et m'a aidée à sceller ma nature afin que je puisse réaliser mon objectif : libérer tous mes compagnons Akumas qui souffrent dans le corps de leur être cher. Il m'a donné son propre bras gauche, habité par l'Innocence, afin de m'aider dans ma quête, et Abadon, qui a bien voulu de moi, un pauvre Akuma...

Les yeux voilés, Robin regarda l'arme toujours présente dans son poing, qui continuait de lui envoyer des ondes d'énergies fraîches, mais qui ne faisaient rien contre l'enfer qui se déchaînait derrière son sceau.

Avec crainte, il osa enfin lever les yeux vers ses compagnons. Kanda était encore plus renfrogné que jamais, et Lavi était pâle.

...Lavi avait compris.

\- Mo- Moyashi-chan... Robin... Julia...? Tu veux dire que...

Robin lui adressa son plus beau sourire. De la matière noire sortait en bouffées de fumée de chacune de ses pores, mais surtout de sa cicatrice. Le rouage dans son oeil d'Akuma tourna à un rouge violent, faisant sursauter ses amis.

\- Je suis contente de vous avoir connus. Mon temps est terminé, je vais rejoindre Robin. Merci d'avoir été avec moi jusque-là. J'ai été témoin de la destruction du monde, comme me l'avait dit le Comte il y a bien longtemps, mais je sais qu'il peut se relever. Aujourd'hui est la renaissance du monde !

La chaleur était insupportable. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Adieu.

Dans une formidable explosion, il ne resta plus rien de l'Akuma qu'avait été Robin.

Juste Abadon, planté dans le sol, brillant légèrement sous la lumière du soleil.

Ainsi que des souvenirs et des regrets.

* * *

 **Hellooooo ! Vous me détestez ? Je suis d'accord avec vous x) C'était juste une inspiration passagère, et je me devais de l'écrire... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Zone, je vous conseille de le lire, c'est toujours intéressant pour la culture générale ;) Une petite review peut-être ? Histoire de me donner vos avis Et à bientôt peut-être ? Bye !**


End file.
